A desktop computer is equipped with at least one display device (e.g., a monitor). A mobile device having a touch screen (e.g., a portable phone, a smart phone, or a tablet Personal Computer (PC)) includes one display device.
A user may work at a desktop computer by dividing the screen of a display device (e.g., by invoking a plurality of windows through horizontal or vertical division of the screen). If a Web browser is executed, the user may move upward or downward on a Web page by means of a page-up button or a page-down button on a keyboard. When the user uses a mouse instead of the keyboard, the user may scroll up or down on the Web page by selecting a scroll bar at a side of the Web page with a mouse cursor. In addition, the user may move to the top of the Web page by selecting a top button displayed as text or an icon at the bottom of the Web page.
Compared to the desktop computer, a mobile device has a small screen and limitations in input. It is difficult to use the mobile device with the screen divided into a plurality of areas.
Various applications may be executed in the mobile device, including basic applications developed and installed in the mobile device by a manufacturer and additional applications downloaded from application sites over the Internet. Ordinary users may develop such additional applications and register them to the application sites. Accordingly, anyone may freely sell developed applications on application sites to mobile device users. At present, free or paid tens of thousands to hundreds of thousands of applications are provided to mobile devices.
Although various applications are provided to mobile devices to stimulate customers' interest and meet their demands as described above, the mobile devices have limitations in terms of display size and User Interfaces (UIs) because the mobile devices are fabricated to portable sizes. As a consequence, mobile device users experience inconvenience in executing a plurality of applications. For example, when an application is executed in a mobile device, an execution screen of the application is displayed in the entirety of a display area on the display of the mobile device. If a user of the mobile device wants to execute another intended application, the user should first end the ongoing application and then select an execution key to execute the intended application. That is, in order to execute a plurality of applications in the mobile device, the user should repeat the execution and ending process for each application, which is quite inconvenient. Moreover, no method for executing a plurality of applications simultaneously in a mobile device has been specified yet.
A plurality of specific applications may be used simultaneously more frequently than other applications. For example, when a user views a video lecture, the user is highly likely to use a video play application and a memo application at the same time. Accordingly, there is a need for a technique that enables simultaneous execution of a video play application and a memo application. Further, there is a need for a technique that changes the sizes or positions of a plurality of windows in which a plurality of applications are executed respectively, as intended by a user.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.